1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatuses for vapor deposition, and more particularly, to chemical vapor deposition processes and chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) is the deposition of a thin film on a substrate by the reaction of vapor phase chemicals. Chemical vapor deposition reactors are used to deposit thin films of various compositions on the substrate. CVD is highly utilized in many activities, such as the semiconductor industry.
There are numerous types of CVD reactors for very different applications. For example, one type of reactor includes atmospheric pressure reactors and another type of reactor includes low-pressure reactors. These distinct designs address a variety of challenges that are encountered during a CVD process, such as depletion effects, contamination issues, and reactor maintenance.
Notwithstanding the many different reactor and system designs, there is a continuous need for new and improved CVD reactor and system designs, as well as gas manifolds for vapor deposition processes.